For the Love of Money?
by HatAmazing
Summary: For the 4 people that kept bugging me to make another story. As always please forgive my shit spelling and writing. please don't take this as a serious thing. I do these "stories" for the lulz


This fanfic was made for shits n' giggles and to shut a few people up who like my stupid stories.I'm sorry if this fic ended up shorter but I had writers block and just did this in one night. To add enjoyment to your reading please keep a google translate tab open. Enjoy!

Chapter: who gives a fuck

It was quiet and dark at the dorm. No one was in since the group was out doing club activities at the school except for one. Mitsuru had opened the dorm door entrance and walked inside and looked around to see if anyone was there. It was quiet. She hoped that everyone was still out still as she walked up the stairs and to her room. As she made her way to the room she shut the door behind her quickly and made her way to her closet and opened it. She moved a few clothes out of the way and found a huge black bag in the back. She pulled it out and dragged it back to her bed. She was grinning wildly as she had her eye on it. She opened it to reveal wads of bagillion dollar yen bills inside. She took out the stacks of money and started to spread it all over her bed till it was covered in it completely. As she finished she started strip off her school uniform until she was in her underwear and jumped into the bed covered in money.

"oohh yes~" she let out in a sigh of pleasure. She rolled around in it and loved the feel of dollar bills (fuck I don't know if it's called yen bills or not. I'm not from Jaypen) touch her bare skin from her head all the way to her toes. But there were other places that she loved the bills to be touched at. She reached into the bag and grabbed a handful of bills and slid them down her panties rubbing her pussy with the money. She moved her hips up as the pleasure hit her and began to move her hips up and down rubbing against the money as she held it there in place. She loved doing these types of things cause because as everyone knows she's fucking rich. She tries not be a bitch and be subtle about it but when she's alone she embraces it a little more than normal rich people do. (Unless there really are rich people who do that.)

"Oh, l'argent, vous vous sentez si bien sur mon vagin!" Mitsuru's screams could be heard from the hallway. She kept rubbing into it harder and faster as she started to sweat and pant. She pinched and rubbed her clitoris with the dollar bills getting them soaked in her rich liquid fluids. She grabbed another hand full of money and shoved them down her bra and started to bounce up and down as she lay on her back making her chest bounce feeling the money rub around her breasts.

"oh, c'est si bon d'être riche!" she moaned out getting louder. Mitsuru looked over to the bag and reached inside all the way down to the bottom of the bag digging around for something to please her even more. When she found it she pulled it out and slightly drooled in pleasure just looking at it. It was a 17 inch golden dildo with gem studs around the tip and shaft. She held it closer to her to taste the gems and lick up the shaft. "Quelle belle bite! J'espère que je peux répondre à tous vous à l'intérieur cette fois." She said quietly and laid it on the bed so it pointed up on the bed.

She got up and moved her underwear out of the way to reveal her dripping wet pussy and dollar bills soaked from her pleasure. She spread her pussy wide with her fingers and slowly tried to insert it into her beginning with the tip. As she lowered her hips down and felt the tip slightly enter her she could feel the bumps of the gems around the golden dick inside her. "o-oh putain!" she let out and tried to push down into it harder. She got half if it in and started to move up and down on it. She began riding it trying to get it even deeper as she could possibly can. She held on to the edge of the bed trying to stay up as she bounced her body on King Midas's treasure. Her breasts started hopping up and down harder as she was riding the staff with as much pleasure as she could get from it feeling the money from her bra rub all over and some slipping out because of how hard she was riding the golden cock. She increased her speed and pushed more of it into her until she finally got all of it inside of her. She let out a scream as she kept pumping it inside her and grabbed more money from the bag and threw it up into the air, making it rain on her. She was so close to climaxing from all the money around her touching her and the dildo that cost 80 gazillion yen that was inside of her. She rammed into it thrusting her hips down on it screaming more with loud moans.

"Je vais jouir! Ahh!" she slammed her hips down one finally time into the golden dick and started to squirt all over it making it shine with her fluids. Her legs started to shake from all the excitement she just had and fell forward laying on her front on the bed filled with dollar bills still. She stayed there for a while cooling off and catching her breath. After a while she finally got up and grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat from her body and took the money she shoved in her underwear and put it back inside the bag along with the dildo after she licked it up tasting her own cum that she let all over it.

Once she was dressed and cleaned up she walked down to the first floor. Fuuka was there along with Koromaru on the couch. "you're here early.." Mitsuru said slightly surprised. She hoped that Fuuka wasn't there hearing everything she was doing. "did something happen at the cooking club?"

"I got kicked out because I gave a student food poisoning. So I came home early.." Fuuka said looking at her laptop not making eye contact with Mitsuru.

"o-oh is that so? I'll see if I can get you back in. I'm sure you didn't mean to."

"thanks.." Fuuka said still looking at her laptop. Mitsuru wasn't sure if she knew about what had just happened or upset about what had happened but she was nervous to keep talking with her.

"Well…I'll head out to grab some stuff." She said in a nervous tone and walked out the door quickly. Fuuka sighed and ran to the kitchen after Mitsuru left. She made her way to the sink to wash some white liquid that was on her lap. She returned to her seat and looked at the couch. "At least there isn't any on the couch." She sighed. You need to be more careful, Koro-chan. Koromaru whined and curled up into a ball on the couch and rested on the couch.

The end…for now.


End file.
